


Vintage Misery

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Sheriff, Flashbacks, Human Alpha Stiles, Hunters, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mentions of the Hale fire, Original Character(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head rang as he opened his eyes. Faint light spilled over the floor as he felt the rope binding his hands behind his back. He groaned as his head rolled against the wall he was sitting against.</p><p>“About time you woke up, Mr. Stilinski.” A voice said from the dark of the room.</p><p>“Who are you and why am I here?” Stiles asked defiantly.</p><p>“You know why you’re here. Tell us what we want to know,” the voice said, moving closer, knuckles shining in the faint light. Stiles took a deep breath as he realized the reason for the shining was the brass knuckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage Misery

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT! i have a playlist of songs I listened to while writing this. If you want them let me know and I'll hook you up! 
> 
> A/N: So let me explain to you a little bit of backstory here. Cause if I don’t this will not make sense at ALL!
> 
> First off, The Sheriff knows about the Were’s. He’s always known. Stiles mom was a human born to Werewolf parents, so he has always known. Stiles also knew about his mom. The only other people that knew about her were the Hales, and Chris Argent. The pack didn’t know. Stiles is a human Alpha. If he were a wolf it would be the same, he was born as one. It’s not completely uncommon, but it’s rare enough that Stiles is unknown to most, except those that knew his mother or her pack. 
> 
> Viktoriya’s(Stiles mother) pack was killed when she was a teen. She was alone until she came to Beacon Hills and met Talia Hale, who introduced her to a young Sheriff’s Deputy named John. When she found out she was pregnant she asked Talia to watch over her child. She knew the baby was going to be an Alpha, but she wasn’t sure if the baby would be a Were or human.
> 
> From the moment Baby Vyacheslav, or as Derek renamed him, Stiles, was born Talia knew that he was destined to be with her younger brother Peter, and that he would be Laura’s 2nd when he turned 18. From birth his eyes flashed red-gold. To untrained eyes they looked beta gold. To those that knew, he was Alpha and could command as one with no effort. 
> 
> Also it should be noted that this is a future fic. The pack is in their early twenties. Cora was with Derek and Laura when the fire happened so she’s always been alive. Cora, Boyd and Erica wet taken by the Alpha pack but they all made it out alive. Other than that all happened as before. Peter was the Alpha, killed Laura, bit Lydia and used her to bring himself back(except Lydia turned and while she hates Peter, she doesn’t actively want to murder him anymore.)

[](http://s1340.photobucket.com/user/Valress1/media/Banner1_zps38265fe6.jpg.html)

For six years Peter heard his sister’s voice. _”Protect him, Peter. He won’t know, but they’ll come for him. You have to protect him. I promised his mother.”_ In between the screams and pleading of his dying family, he hears her, begging him as the fire licks under the basement door. _”You have to protect him, you have to get out and make sure he stays safe.”_

He remembers the fire bursting through the door, like it was blown by the Devil himself, as he pried the bars off the small basement window and reached his left arm out to pull himself through. The screams got louder and louder, until they were silent and only the roar of the fire was heard. Choking back tears, he pulled at the dirt, digging his fingers in, screaming as the fire caught on his pants, burning his skin. The searing pain as his flesh healed and burned, over and over, he screamed into the darkness as the fire caught on his right arm, up his neck and face. He remembers the cool night air as he finally hauled his burned body from the small window, barely pulling his feet free as the fire exploded through the windows, flames reaching toward the full moon.

~

Peter rarely regretted his decisions; there were things he wished he had done differently, but never regretted. 

Biting Scott McCall was something he regretted with every bit of his resurrected soul. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Peter watched as Scott _again_ tried to go toe to toe with Derek.

“Does he realize he’s going to end up in a tree again?” Lydia asked from her perch on the porch railing. “At this point it’s not even fun to watch anymore. It’s just redundant.”

Looking around the yard Peter noticed something was wrong, something, no _someone_ was missing. “Where’s Stiles?”

“That’s what Derek and Scott are fighting about. Scott hasn’t heard from Stiles in three days and Derek is pissed Scott didn’t say something sooner,” Boyd said as he leaned on the railing behind Lydia.

“ **Three days!** ” Peter roared as he surged to his feet, knocking his chair over. Derek and Scott went silent, you could almost see the tails curling between their legs. “You waited **three days** Scott! What is **wrong** with you?”

Derek looked shocked briefly at Peter’s outburst before he schooled his face back to its normal snarl.

Scott backed up a step and crossed his arms defensively. “I talked to him on Sunday and he said he would be busy for the next couple of days, so I didn’t think it was weird.”

“The question should have been, is it strange that he’s going to be incommunicado for a few days?” Peter puffed his chest out, his wolf coming to the surface. He could hear Talia’s voice in his head, screaming at him that something was wrong, that he needed to find Viktoriya’s son, he needed to save him. 

“The bigger question, Peter. Is why **you** haven’t heard from him in three days?” Scott growled, his eyes flashing gold as he took a step forward.

Peter choked and let his hands fall to his sides. He remembered the angry words they threw at each other three days prior, the way Stiles reeked of anger, a spicy heat as he screamed at Peter, raging at him for something Peter honestly couldn’t remember. “We fought on Sunday. I can’t remember what for, but he takes three days after a fight to cool off, I haven’t heard from him, but I wasn’t expecting to. Did he call you to tell you he was going off the grid?”

Watching as Scott went pale at the question and answered in a whisper, “He texted me,” Peter just nodded and clenched his fists. 

“We need to find him. And we have to do it soon.”

Derek pulled his jacket from the porch swing and slipped it on. “Okay, Isaac and Boyd, you head north, follow the road and see what you can find. Lydia and Jackson, you go west, toward downtown. Erica and Cora, you go south. Scott, you come with me, we’re heading east. Peter, you wait here. Just in case anyone comes here. Try his phone.”

“Everyone keep your phones on, we don’t know who or what took him or even if he was taken. Call me every twenty minutes with updates,” Peter said, authority in his voice. He had a promise to keep, and he intended on keeping it. 

~

His head rang as he opened his eyes. Faint light spilled over the floor as he felt the rope binding his hands behind his back. He groaned as his head rolled against the wall he was sitting against.

“About time you woke up, Mr. Stilinski.” A voice said from the dark of the room.

“Who are you and why am I here?” Stiles asked defiantly.

“You know why you’re here. Tell us what we want to know,” the voice said, moving closer, knuckles shining in the faint light. Stiles took a deep breath as he realized the reason for the shining was the brass knuckles.

“I know lots of stuff, you need to be more specific. You want to know about the merits of DC versus Marvel, or why Lord of the Rings is an amazing trilogy of films? I can talk all day about that,” Stiles said, shifting against the wall, wiggling his fingers as they started tingling.

“Tell us about your pack.”

“Wanna talk Star Wars? Or we could discuss why it’s a travesty that Firefly was cancelled after only one season. That show was amazing,” Stiles said, knowing what was coming before it happened. He braced for the impact of a fist to his mouth. Spitting blood out, he poked at his lip with his tongue. The cut wasn’t too bad, just bleeding a lot.

“Tell us about your pack or it’s going to get worse for you,” another voice said as a door opened letting more light into the room.

“You realize that no matter what happens here you are all completely screwed right?” Stiles said. The new arrival stomped over to where he was sitting and dragged him to his feet, one hand holding his arm while the other gripped his throat.

“You seem awfully confident they will come for you,” the voice said before everything went dark again.

~~

“Did you find him?” Derek growled as everyone began trickling in from the lift.

“Nothing, it’s like his scent disappears. It doesn’t make sense,” Isaac said angrily. “Boyd and I caught his scent outside his house and followed it, then it disappeared.”

“We found his jeep about three blocks from Peter’s apartment. I caught the vague scent of something near the jeep. I can’t place it, but I’ve smelled it before,” Jackson said as he and Lydia walked in the room. 

Tapping her nose Lydia said, “It smelled like tea, it was weird. It made me want to sneeze. It was mingled with Stiles scent.”

“What kind of tea?” Peter asked appearing in the doorway.

Lydia looked over at him. “What?”

“What kind of tea did it smell like? Did it smell like breakfast tea, mint, chamomile? What did it smell like?” Peter’s eyes flashed electric blue, apprehension growing in his belly.

“Um, like mint. But faint, like it was being covered.” She sat in a chair and looked up at Peter. “Why?”

Peter leaned against the wall, letting his eyes fall closed and crossing his arms over his chest. Taking a deep shuddery breath, he said, “I know who it is.”

“Who? Who the hell took him and why?” Derek asked angrily, his eyes flashing red as he advanced on Peter. Peter knew Derek wasn’t angry with him, he was angry because a packmate was missing and they didn’t know how long Stiles had been missing or if they would find him alive.

“It’s an old hunter family. The Dubois family. They’ve been in the game nearly as long as the Argents and are far more bloodthirsty. Derek, your father and I came across them many years ago, when we were kids. They almost caught us, but luckily we ducked out and your grandfather found us hiding in a cave. That was the first and only time we ever saw him cry.” Peter stared at Derek as he told the story. “The stories that came from other packs were that they would take cubs and send back pieces to the packs. When we ran off and the pack caught the scent of the hunters they all thought the worst, so when he found us...” Peter shrugged.

“Okay, so why would they take Stiles?” Isaac asked softly, tapping his fingers against the table top.

“He knows the most and he’s the most valuable of all the beta’s,” Boyd piped up from the corner, his hip leaning against the countertop.

“He’s not a beta,” Jackson said.

“If he’s not a beta than what the hell is he?” Erica asked, her voice clipped. Everyone looked tense at what could end up being a blood letting fight between the beta’s. Everyone knew that Stiles and Jackson never really got along and that Erica was always coming to his defense against the other were.

“He’s an Alpha,” Jackson said, watching Derek’s face.

Isaac snorted. “No way. At best he’s a beta.” It wasn’t that he didn’t believe that Stiles was equal to them in loyalty and far surpassed them in intelligence, but strength wise they all knew that he was no match for a were.

“How do you figure he’s an Alpha, Jackson?” Peter asked, already knowing the answer. “He’s human, not a werewolf.”

“His being a human doesn’t take away from the fact that he’s an Alpha. If he were just a beta there is no way any of us would listen to half the things he says. I know I’m not the only one that feels like they need to listen to him and do what he says.” Jackson rubbed his chin as he tried to find the words to explain. “It’s like when Derek tells us to do something. The wolf inside, it rolls over and just wants to do what he says. It’s the same with Stiles.”

“Also because he knows the most about us.” Lydia smoothed her hands over her jeans, her apprehension barely flickering over her face. Peter knew that after Stiles watched her profess her love to Jackson and vice versa, his feelings for her morphed into a platonic love. Not that Peter could blame him, Lydia was by far the smartest person he had met other than his sister. It was the main reason he chose her to bring him back. “The fact that he’s human just means that he won’t last as long under torture before they kill him.”

Peter nodded as he looked around the room. The shocked look on everyone’s faces was making him want to chuckle through his anxiety over Stiles.

“Okay, so what you are saying is that they took Stiles because they want him to give them information about the pack?” Isaac’s fear for Stiles was written all over his face.

It was hard to tell whether the look on Derek’s face was more anger or fear. “Not just because of that. He’s also one of your Alphas. They kill your Alpha, they can cause damage to the infrastructure of the pack. They can crush us.” He feared for the man that made him into a better Alpha, the man that brought Peter back to life more than just mentally, but also in spirit.

Peter looked at the pack, Isaac not hiding his apprehension over Stiles being gone, Lydia trying to hide that she actually had feelings, Jackson pretending he wasn’t bothered, Scott seconds away from running out the door after Stiles and Derek. Cora, Boyd and Erica huddle close together, foreheads furrowed as they waited for instructions on how to find and get Stiles back. His nephew stood stoically against the wall, the only tell that he was upset being the small crease between his eyes.

Lydia flipped Stiles’ laptop open, typing rapidly. “So, how do we get him back?”

“We have to find out more about this group first, someone needs to talk to Argent,” Derek said through his teeth. Peter nodded in agreement. As much as he didn’t want to have anything to do with the Argents he knew that they needed the hunter’s help with this. “Someone also needs to tell John.”

“I’ll tell John,” Peter said as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the lift.

Scott stood to follow Peter. “You’re sure?” 

“Yeah, John and I are on better terms than we were before. He doesn’t want to shoot me as often and I promised not to have sex with his son when he’s home,” Peter said with a sad laugh, hoping against hope he wouldn’t have to tell John his only son was dead..

“Still the grossest thing ever.” Scott shuddered as Peter shook his head and hit the button to take the lift to the bottom floor.

~

John took it as well as Peter thought he would, if the rapidly healing black eye was any indication. Peter took a bag of peas from the freezer and handed them to John for his hand.

“How do we get my son back?” John asked as he watched Peter sit across the table from him and drop his head to his hands. “Peter, will we get him back alive?”

Peter looked at John, his eyes shining, a weakness he could never let the rest of the pack see. “I don’t know, John. I just don’t know. But I need you to do me a favor if we don’t get him back.”

“What?” John asked as he set the peas aside and reached for the bottle of Jack Daniels on the table.

“If we don’t get him back alive, I need you to put me down. I won’t be able to...” Peter shuddered out a breath and raked his hand through his hair. “I won’t be in my right mind. You know how I was when I woke up after the fire. I lost my family, but not my mate. John, if I lose him, I lose me. Promise me, please.”

John nodded and offered Peter a glass. Taking it, Peter nodded back and tossed back the fiery liquid, trying to ignore the burning behind his eyelids, refusing to let tears fall.

~

Stiles groaned and rolled to his side, coughing dryly as he tried to push to his knees. He heard the thin clack of a woman’s shoes on the floor outside the door. He finally got to his knees just as the door swung open, the light casting the woman in shadow as he blinked at the bright lights.

“Hello Stiles,” a soft voice said as she stepped further into the room, her shoes clicking ominously closer.

Stiles lifted his head, tilting it back to look up, only seeing a woman in shadow. “Who are you?”

“You can call me Jennifer. Or Ms. Blake if you like.” She stepped into the light, illuminating her face..

“Yeah, no. I know Jennifer Blake. She is a sweet woman, dated a friend of mine for awhile before she moved back to Oregon.” Stiles licked at the split in his lip and spit blood on the floor. “You, lady, are not Jennifer Blake.”

She rolled her eyes and walked closer, circling Stiles, her fingers dragging along the back of his neck. “My name is Fiona Dubois.” She crouched next to him, grabbing his chin and turning his face so she could see the blooming bruise along his jaw. “Look at you, you color so pretty. Why won’t you tell us what we want to know? Just tell us about your pack and we’ll leave you alone.”

“I’m sure you’ll leave me alone. In pieces. Look, **I** know I’m not going to tell you and **you** know I’m not going to tell you so why are you still here?” Stiles pulled his chin from her hand and stared at her defiantly.

She stood angrily and stomped toward the door, turning as she stepped into the hallway and glaring at him. “You’re going to tell me about your pack and then I’m going to kill them while you watch.”

Stiles sighed and let his shoulders drop. “Really? Look, you’ve obviously been in the hunting game a long time, but let me tell you something. This,” Stiles nodded at himself and at his current predicament, “is not new. I, unfortunately, have been in this situation many times. Each time a creature or hunter has taken one of our pack, we _destroy_ them. You may have me, but do you know who you’re going to have come after you?”

She watched him, her hands on her hips, smirking. “Tell me about them.”

Stiles clucked his tongue. “Fiona, Fiona, Fiona. I’m not stupid. You can go now. My pack will be here soon. Just listen for the rage filled howling.” Stiles dropped his head to his chest and closed his eyes. He waited for her to close the door and walk away before letting out a shuddery breath.

“You guys better hurry up. I won’t make it out of here alive if you don’t.”

~

Peter stood at the back of John’s cruiser and watched as the rest of the pack gathered, the humans with their weapons and the wolves with their fangs and claws. He heard Talia’s voice in his head. _”You have to save him, I promised we would keep him safe.”_

“So what do we know?” Derek asked as he stepped out of his car, joining the rest of the pack, bringing Peter back to the here and now.

“Looks like Peter was right. It’s the Dubois family,” Chris said as he flattened a map out on the trunk of the cruiser. “Stiles jeep was found here.” Chris marked a red X on the map. “If they work like I remember, they should be within a mile or two from where the jeep was left. What’s near there?”

“It’s downtown. There’s buildings and warehouses everywhere.” Peter said and stepped forward, pointing at the map, just past the X marking where Stiles jeep was found. “My apartment is here. There are buildings everywhere.”

“Um...” Isaac pointed to a spot northeast of the X. “Here. I think it used to be an old packing warehouse, but it’s abandoned now. I found it when I was running perimeter a couple of weeks ago.”

“Is there anything around it?” John asked. 

“No, most of the buildings around it look like they’ve been torn down,” Isaac said as he drew a circle around an area that could have been a commercial block.

“Alright, so how do we do this?” Allison moved out of the shadows, her crossbow against her hip. Cora snarled, still remembering the flash bang bolts Allison shot at her the night she and Boyd got free of the Alpha pack. “Derek, call your puppy off. I’m here to get Stiles back, nothing else.”

“Cora!” Derek barked, causing her to flinch back, her lip still raised in a snarl. There hadn’t been any communication with Allison over the summer; after she shot up his pack and stabbed Isaac in the back, Chris sent her off to family in France. Chris understood that his family had a major hand in its own downfall and in the creation of what Peter became after he woke up from his coma. He was willing to do what he could to make a truce between Derek’s pack and what was left of the Argents as easy as possible, and he was working with Derek, Peter and John to make it as smooth as possible. “Sorry, Allison.”

Shrugging, Allison tucked a hand in her pocket. “She has every right. I did shoot at her with bolts. But she is not my concern, finding Stiles is.”

Scott smiled over at her, and tucked his hand into Isaac’s. Derek shook his head and turned back to the map. “Alright, looks like we are heading here. You need to stay alert, we’re going in blind. We have no idea where they could be holding him in there and no idea what condition he’s in. When we find him you all **need** to keep your heads. Especially you, Peter. Your focus will be on getting Stiles out.” Peter nodded at Derek and thought about the fight they had just a few days before. He couldn’t remember what started it, but whatever it was he just kept pushing at Stiles, making him angrier and angrier until he walked out, leaving Peter an angry mess of emotion. Peter sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. He listened as Derek went over what everyone was to do, trying as hard as he could to not let the guilt eat at him. Stiles was coming to his place when they took him, they had fought and Stiles was coming over so they could make up. Peter bit his lip and tuned back into what Derek was saying. The longer they stood here going over the plan the more angry Peter got. He was angry before, scared and angry, but mostly in shock at Stiles’ disappearance and that it took three days for anyone to realize something was wrong. 

“Peter, he can’t have been gone for longer than a few hours. You said you fought on Sunday, that he takes three days to cool off and then you make up. He was on his way to your apartment, today.” John snapped a full clip into the pistol in his hand before sliding it into the holster at the small of his back. Peter looked up wondering if they read his mind or if he muttered all of that out loud. “You said it out loud. You keep doing that, under your breath.”

“He’s only been gone a few hours, Peter. We’ll find him, we’ll bring him home.” Chris slung a rifle over his shoulder, nodding at Allison who hung in the shadows. “Allison and I will head out first, we’ll meet you a block from the building in fifteen minutes.”

Peter watched as the rest of the group nodded to Chris and Allison as they climbed into Chris’ SUV and rumbled off.

A hand dropped on Peter’s shoulder. Looking at his nephew, Peter nodded as Derek gestured toward the Land Cruiser and let himself be pushed inside. He focused on the humans arming themselves until they set out. 

_”Protect him, Peter. You promised.”_

Peter clenched his jaw. _”I know, Talia. I will, I promise.”_

Rolling his window down, Peter leaned out and raised his head to howl, the sad song joined by the rest of the pack as it quickly changed to a call of vengeance.

~

Stiles spluttered as cold water hit him in the face, jolting him back to consciousness. He groaned, and trying to reach for his head found his hands chained above him to a beam. Pulling at the chain he huffed out an annoyed laugh. “It’s like you guys have a manual you follow on how to be cliched kidnappers.”

“You are an enigma Mr. Stilinski,” a voice said from the shadows. “You talk, but you say nothing. How is that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I say lots of stuff. The question for you is,” Stiles brought his eyes up find the person in the shadows, “are you listening?”

He could see the person cock their head to the side as if trying to figure out what Stiles was saying. Dropping his head, he grinned at the ground, the faint sound of howling floating through the old building. “Have you heard the howls yet? Because I can hear them. They don’t sound happy at all. I told you they would come.”

He was silenced by a fist to his mouth. Spitting, Stiles smiled as he looked up at the man that hit him, his teeth pink with blood. “They are going to kill you all.”

The man just growled. Stiles laughed at the pathetic sounding growl making the man even more angry. Stiles made soft grunting sounds as the man rained punches on his torso making his body sway on the chains. He was so focused on the howls he could still hear, Stiles didn’t hear the footsteps entering the room.

“Damien! What are you doing?” Fiona shouted as she witnessed a particularly vicious punch to Stiles’ ribs. Stiles was pretty sure he felt at least one break. He kept all the sounds in, he had to stay strong until they got here, until Peter was with him. “Damn it, Damien.”

Stiles cracked his eyes open to see blood dripping from Damien’s hands. Seeing his blood all over Damien, Stiles could feel it dripping from his chin, feel it sliding down his stomach. He coughed and knew he was bad off. He also knew that these hunters were going to pay. 

Smiling, he heard Fiona telling Damien that he had just signed their death warrants, before finally letting the darkness take over.

~

 

They pulled up a block from the warehouse, just behind Chris, the fading howls still on the air. Chris slid out of his SUV and rounded the back to pop the hatch. He reached inside and pulled out vests tossing them to the humans. “Kevlar vests; put’em on.”

Peter helped John situate the vest, tugging the velcro across his back, securing it and sliding the rib shields in while John put the ceramic strike plate in place over his chest.

“Okay, listen up everyone. I know Derek is your Alpha, but my son is in there. I don’t care what we have to do, but we bring my son out.” John tucked a revolver at the small of his back and an extra magazine and cylinder in the cargo pocket of his pants. Where he got the SWAT gear Peter had no idea, but it made him smile. It was something Stiles would have done, _requisition_ equipment “just in case”. John looked at the pack of werewolves in front of him and reached into his flak vest pocket. “Here, you’re gonna need these.” Holding out his hand, Peter saw a pile of ear plugs. “I also suggest closing your eyes when I tell you. Flash bangs will probably put you all down.”

 _”Can I marry him?”_ Erica whispered to Cora.

 _”You’re gonna have to fight me for him. Competence kink button hit. God damn.”_ Cora whispered back. Peter shook his head, glad that John couldn’t hear the two werewolves fighting over his hand in marriage as they got ready to destroy a group of people that had the audacity to take their pack member.

“We do this in groups.” Derek stepped up next to Chris, his face set. Peter could see the anger running just under the surface. Derek had always been better at hiding his emotions than Peter was. Maybe it came from being a middle child and the only boy, or maybe it was just how Derek was. Peter never knew, just recognized the restraint as something Derek had always had. “Pair off, keep your eyes and ears open. When John tells you to close your eyes, do it. We can’t afford to lose you guys in this.”

“These hunters don’t follow any code. If there is a hint of someone being part of a pack they will remove them. Watch for traps, they tend to put them at face level, so be aware.” Chris said slinging his rifle over his shoulder and checking his handgun. Peter watched as the rest just gazed at Chris, questions all over their faces. Chris looked up at them and sighed. “My father had us train with them when I was a teenager. I never felt comfortable with their _kill all periphery pack, even if they are human_ mentality. They’re who Kate was with before we came to Beacon Hills. Kate and Fiona grew up together, they were close.”

“Alright, enough of this. This is not the time to take a trip down memory lane. I for one, don’t give a shit how close Fiona and Kate were. Stiles is in there and I plan on taking this place and all the people inside apart to get him out safely.” Peter growled as his fangs dropped and his claws slid out of his fingertips. He was anxious, why were they still standing around? They needed to get Stiles out and safe. The rest of the pack followed Peter’s example and shifted; Chris, Allison and John drew their weapons and waited for the signal to move.

~

His head felt weighted down, the blood dry and crusting down his cheek. He could hear muffled voices outside the door just before it slammed open and Damien stalked across the small room to where Stiles was dangling from the chains. Stiles felt burning as Damien grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up.

“Are you ready to talk?” Damien unchained Stiles, dragging him to a chair as the other man wheeled in a cart. 

Raising his head, Stiles watched them lay out various instruments on the top of the cart. “Ready to talk? Did you miss the howls? I suggest you leave while you’re still breathing. Because once my pack gets here, running won’t be an option.”

Stiles bit back the intense fear, he was sure they would come for him, but how long until they got here? 

Damien just grinned as he picked up an awl and placed it against the back of Stiles left hand, slowly putting pressure on it. Stiles bit his tongue as he felt the tool pierce his skin, he could feel the blood starting to pool and run over his hand. He knew they would show up soon, but he really wondered if he would still be alive when they did.

~

Peter followed Chris as they entered the warehouse. He was immediately assaulted by the scent of blood and wolfsbane. Underneath it all he could smell Stiles. His eyes flared as he turned down a dark hallway, Chris tapping him hard on the back.

Snarling, Peter turned and pointed down the hallway and whispered _”Stiles”_. Chris nodded and waved at the rest of the group behind him, knowing that the other werewolves had heard Peter and told John and Allison.

Peter let John lead the way with Chris;, as much as he wanted to charge in, he knew that it was safer for all involved to let John and Chris in first. But he knew that as soon as the door opened he was going to tear into the people that took Stiles.

They slowly made their way down the dark hallway and stopped in front of a door that had Stiles’ scent wafting under the door. Peter could hear his heartbeat, slow and stuttering slightly, through the door. Choking on a howl, he put his hand to the door and immediately pulled it back, the skin bubbling and the smell of burning flesh searing his nose. The flashback was intense and instant. He could hear Talia screaming at him. _Protect him. Protect the Alpha, he’s just a child. Promise me!_

Cold liquid being poured over his hand jolted him back. Blinking he watched Chris pour the liquid over his palm as he took deep breaths bringing himself back to the present.

“Looks like they were expecting you guys,” John whispered as he peered at the door. “It looks like oil, but burns like acid. Chris, do you know what this is?”

“Looks like a modified wolfsbane oil. It does exactly what it’s supposed to.” Chris put the plastic bottle back in his pocket and turned to the wolves. “Do not touch anything, including Stiles. There is a good possibility he’s going to be covered in it.”

Peter whined, clenching his fists, and nodded. Chris pulled on gloves and grabbed the doorknob, turning to the group behind him. “Everyone to the sides of the door, it’s more than likely rigged with something.”

Everyone moved along the walls away from the door and waited, putting in the ear plugs when John gestured for them to do so. Peter watched as John held up three fingers, counting down. At one Peter and the rest of the wolves closed their eyes and turned away from the door, as Chris threw it open and John pulled the pin and threw in a flash bang grenade.

Once the initial explosion happened the wolves crashed through the door led by Peter. The sight that greeted them nearly had Peter on his knees. The only thing keeping him on his feet was the intense, white hot rage he could feel burning through his veins. With a roar he leapt over the man standing closest to the door and landed on the one holding the awl against Stiles’ chest, his hands gripping the man’s throat. He bared his teeth as a hand came down on his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw John, his face white as Chris poured water over Stiles as a precaution and Derek gathered Stiles from the chair, his body limp and pale. If Peter hadn’t been able to hear Stiles’ heartbeat he would have lost complete control. As it was he was hanging on to sanity by the tips of his fingers. Chris had the other man on the ground, his hands bound with plastic handcuffs. 

“Peter, let me cuff him.” John squeezed his shoulder and let Peter flip the man on his face. Dragging him over to where the other man was, they all looked up at a loud noise in the hallway. Just as suddenly as the noise happened it stopped and Allison rolled through the door punching Fiona in the throat as Fiona was trying to choke her. “Peter, the others!”

Jumping to his feet, Peter rushed to the door to see the betas crouching low, rubbing at their eyes and coughing. “The bitch gassed us!” Cora snarled, rubbing at her mouth with a wet cloth.

Isaac was off to the side retching horrible black bile against the wall. Boyd and Jackson were wheezing, holding up Erica and Lydia as the two women struggled to breathe.

“Derek and Stiles?” Peter demanded, looking at the pack. 

“They... They got out,” Boyd coughed, rubbing Erica’s back. “Before she hit us with the gas. Scott was driving them to Deaton.”

Nodding, Peter went back into the room, his eyes glowing as he looked at the three hunters tied up and bloody on the floor. Growling low in his throat, he stood right behind Chris and Allison. Waiting.

“I should have known you would be here to save the human, Chris. Always wanting to save everyone.Even the animal loving humans. ” Fiona spit, fighting with the plastic cuffs that were digging into her skin. “Kate never let them live, I was there when she burned that house. You should have seen it, Chris, it was beautiful. All those monsters, gone. In a cloud of smoke.” She giggled maniacally.

Peter roared, shifting and taking a step forward. The two men on the ground looked scared and defiant in turns, Fiona just looked at him in disgust. “Oh, you mad I helped kill some monsters like you? Not one person escaped that fire, made sure the house was locked up tight. It’s amazing what a few handfuls of mountain ash will do across doorways.”

Peter looked at Chris and Allison. Both gave him a slight nod. He stalked forward until he was crouched in front of her, one claw just under her chin. “Oh, someone did escape that night. You missed a window in the basement.”

Her eyes got wide as she began to understand. “You killed my family, you murdered children that did nothing wrong.”

“I helped rid the world of **abominations**! Creatures that do not belong! I did the world a favor!” Fiona screeched as Peter dug his claw into the soft underside of her chin, feeling the blood run down his finger. “Kate understood! She got the boy to give us what we needed! He was so easy, give a teenager some attention and they will tell you everything you want.”

Peter brought his free hand up and held it in front of her face, claws curved menacingly. “That boy? He was my nephew and he was only fifteen years old when he was violated by that woman. Killing her was one of the things I’m grateful I was able to do before I died.”

The confusion crossing the faces of the men on the floor would have been amusing if Peter wasn’t so focused on Fiona. “I made her apologize to her niece. I do regret ripping her throat out in front of Allison. You helped murdered my family, but at this time you are not the one I need to deal with.”

He released her throat and turned to Damien. The other man on the floor watched as Peter leaned close to Damien, his claws tightening around his throat. “You tried to murder my Alpha and my mate. You’re lucky, that man,” Peter pointed to John. “isn’t in front of you right now. You’re going to die easily at my hand.” Closing his hand, Peter ripped his throat out, letting her body fall to the floor at his feet. Releasing the handful of flesh he had in his hand he turned to the man and Fiona, who were staring at him a mix of hatred and fear on their faces. “You aren’t worth my time. However, I’m sure they,” he gestured widely at the shifted werewolves behind him and John, “will deal with you in a way that appeases the rage.” Peter turned on his heel and headed toward the vehicles.

He could hear the screams amongst the snarls and thuds of the pack taking care of the monsters that hurt their Alpha.

~

Peter could hear Stiles’ breathing upstairs in their room. He took the stairs two at a time and stopped in front of the closed door. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob and pushed the door open. 

Stiles was asleep, the bruises stark against his pale skin. Peter bit back the scared howl that threatened to break out. Crossing the room, he sat on the edge of their bed, taking Stiles’ left hand in his. Rubbing his fingers over the uncovered parts, he watched a tear fall, wetting the covers.

“Hey, no crying, Psycho Wolf,” Stiles rasped, startling Peter. Peter looked up and saw Stiles smiling, his swollen cheek making his smile lopsided. “I’m okay.”

“But you almost weren’t,” Peter whispered, running his fingers lightly over the bruised skin of Stiles’ throat.

Taking Peter’s hand in his uninjured one, Stiles lifted it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “But I **am**. I’m okay, I’m home and I’m with you. Just like I promised.”

“I know, I know. But...” Peter crawled up the bed and gently curled around Stiles.

“No buts, I’m fine.”

Peter breathed out, nodding against Stiles back. “Yeah, okay. I’ve never been so scared before. I thought I lost you, and the last time we talked we fought. I wouldn’t have been able to live through that.”

“Enough of that.” Stiles made it a command, the Alpha inflection causing Peter to tilt his head in submission. Peter felt Stiles reach a hand back, petting his neck. “I’m fine, the pack is fine, **we** are fine. Just breathe.”

Peter took a deep breath and curled tightly around Stiles. As long as he could feel Stiles breathing and hear his heart beating, Peter knew that everything would be okay.


End file.
